Not So Bad
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: Leaf and May go out to explore LaRousse City. They were having fun until they meet two certain boys. May got a pretty bumpy start with someone, but will things change at the end of day after a tour around? Contest and Oldrivalshipping.


**Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER. Its just that I have alot of homework and everything. I shouldn't even be doing this considering I have to study for my Spanish quiz but I love my fans so I wanted to update..even though it included doing a oneshot. Enjoy.**

**_Summary:May and Leaf are exploring their new city at LaRousse City. They were enjoying until they met two certain boys who introduced them around town. They had a bumpy beginning, but will one tour around town change it?_**

**_Oldrivalshipping and Contestshipping._**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

* * *

**Not So Bad**

It was a beautiful summer morning. Two girls were preparing to explore their new home which was LaRousse City.

A girl about 16 with brunette hair, that reached her mid back, was checking her arabia gray tote bag with buckles on it to see if she was missing anything she would need to explore the town. Her bag completed her outfit which was a white spaghetti strap under a gray vest resulting in a double layered shirt with denim short shorts. For shoes, she wore some sandals with straps. She was actually just checking her bag because she was in her cousin's room waiting for her cousin to go exploring.

"C'mon May, we better get going if we want to cover the whole city."

The girl, known as May, turned around looking at the age of 16. She had chestnut hair that reached her shoulders and sapphire eyes. May was wearing a gray crop tank with a rose on it and vintage washed short shoes were some grey flats.

"Are you sure I look fine? I think I look too plain," she complained.

Leaf rolled her eyes playfully and looked through her accessory box and picked a silver beaded necklace with a rose and a silver headband with a rose on it. She tossed it over to May. "Here. Now you look great. Can we please hurry now?" she asked.

May put on the two accessories and went to pick her grey tote bag with a rose on it. "Alright c'mon then Leaf. I want to see the city too."

Leaf and May are cousins. Leaf lived with May and her family because her family left her and May's mom was kind enough to take Leaf in. Since then, they became close and started to be like sisters.

"This place is huge. I can't believe we'll living here from now on," May said while walking with Leaf around the shops and admiring the many window displays making note to return and buy a few things.

Leaf nodded. "I agree. This place is beautiful."

"Yup. Oh hey, lets go somewhere to eat right now," May suggested.

"Sure. I think I saw a noodle shop nearby."

They went to the shop and ordered their food. Little did they know that two certain boys had their eyes on them.

**Gary's POV:**

I had to admit, those two new girls that just moved here were pretty hot. My friend, Drew, and I were just walking around town when we saw them across the street walking. Although they were hot, I felt as if my heart has skipped a beat when I saw that long brunette girl. She might have been the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life. I have to get to know her, so we decided to follow them so we can meet them and we saw them walk in the famous noodle shop, Mr. Mime's Noodle Palace, and decided to go in there as well. Now, we were just sitting here thinking of a way to meet them.

"Maybe we can be all arrogant and they'll have no choice but to get annoyed and want us to go away. Then,we'll have a chance to show them around town," Drew said smirking.

I thought for a while. Thinking of the pro's and con's about it. I decided to just go with Drew's plan since I didn't have any other ideas. We started going their way.

**Leaf's POV:**

Although I loved May, seeing her eat was just gross. Everytime when it involved eating and noodles, she would devour it fast. I finished my bowl long ago,but May was _still_ eating. She was on her third bowl already I think. I just covered my face so no one would see me. People were actually staring.

"May, I think you're finished now," I told her.

May looked up from her bowl and took a quick sip of water before speaking, "Oh c'mon Leaf. We won't know how long we'll be exploring and this place is delicious. We should eat as much as we can."

I sweatdropped. "May, it's pretty expensive here. I think this is enough for now."

"Fine. After this one we'll leave alright?"

I nodded.

She went back to eating her ramen.

"It's hard to believe you can eat so much and still not look fat," a voice said from behind us. We turned around and saw two boys. One with green hair and emerald eyes while the other one had spiky auburn hair with green eyes as well. The one with the spiky hair was pretty cute in my opinion.

May swallowed before speaking, "Is that supposed to be a compliment or insult?" she asked.

The boy flicked his hair. "And you're dumb too?" he asked arrogantly.

That made May's blood boil from anger. "You're the one to be talking. At least I don't have green hair, Grasshead." Then, they just had an argument..which left me with the other guy.

Ignoring them, we talked. "So new in town?" he asked.

"Yeah. My cousin and I just moved here with her family and we decided to explore the town for a bit," I answered.

"Oh. I'm Gary Oak by the way. The one in green is my friend Drew Hayden."

"Leaf Green. That's my cousin May Maple," I introduced.

We talked for a while. Until he asked the question I have never expected. "So why do you live with May?" he asked.

I hesitated for a second. "Well...when I was about 12, my parents left me and I was alone. That is what I thought until May's mom, my aunt, adopted me. Since then, I started living with them and I feel like family when I'm with them." I didn't want to tell him, but I feel like I can trust him. As if he was the right person to tell.

He looked at me with a shocked expression. "..Your parents..left you?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I guess I wasn't the perfect daughter they would expect, but I've forgotten all about it. I'm starting over my new life here."

**Gary's POV:**

What she just told me was just so shocking. I never knew someone like her would have suffered like that. She just didn't seem like the type to have parents who would think she wasn't perfect. To me, I think she was the most perfect girl in the world. What I didn't get was why she would tell me all this stuff. I thought she wouldn't even tell me and think of a lie but, she told me the truth. How I knew? I could hear the sadness in her voice and the way how she spoke was how it would sound from someone with experience.

"Should we just stop them from arguing now?" Leaf asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked over at them and chuckled slightly. "I think so."

"C'mon May. If you don't stop flirting with him then we'll never finish exploring this town," Leaf taunted. I swore I saw both of them blush in deep scarlet. I smirked.

"Yeah Drew. You can flirt with her anytime. Just let them go explore the town for a while," I said smirking. It only made them blush even more. Leaf and I high-fived each other. This was going to be fun.

"How about we show you around town today?" Drew said.

Leaf and May thought for a while. "Sure." Leaf said.

"Wait! Leaf. We need to talk right now," May said dragging Leaf with her to the restroom.

**May's POV:**

I swear. When I heard Leaf and Gary said Drew and I were 'flirting' just made me want to vomit. Why would I want to flirt with that arrogant jerk who called me stupid and fat? Then, that Grasshead offers to show me and Leaf around town. Is that guy bi-polar or something? Leaf agreed, but I sure didn't.

"Leaf what are you thinking saying yes to them?" I asked her in complete shock when we went in the girls restroom.

"Oh c'mon May. It wouldn't hurt would it?"

She was so naive sometime. "We just met them. Not to mention one of them is an annoying jerk face who is so full of himself,"

"May. Why would someone like them be so dangerous? Besides, we know self defense, so if they try to do any funny business then they are getting their ass whooped by us," she said calmly. I agreed with her on that.

"Ok. We'll have them show us around town," I said giving in. Leaf was really good when it came to debating.

We left the restroom and went back to where we were. Gary and Drew were still waiting for us.

"Alright. Show us around town," I said, not sounding excited at all.

Leaf nudged me. "Hold on. We still have to pay for your food you know," she said playfully.

"Okay." We went to pay and then we left with the guys.

It was actually better than I thought it would be. We went through many places, like seeing the stores,the food places, and many more. Drew and I haven't really fought since the tour started. The only time we did was when we went through the food area. Here's how it went:

_Flashback_

_We were walking through the food area.._

_"So, this is where most people hang out after school or when they just want to hang out. This place has the best fast food in the world," Gary explained. _

_"You shouldn't eat here May. If you do, then the place will be out of food from the way you eat," Drew said flicking his hair._

_That hit my boiling point. "Ugh. You are such an arrogant jerkface. I can't believe I agreed to come along this little adventure when I could have went alone." _

_"It's not that bad May. You know he's just joking," Leaf said trying to calm me down._

_"How do you know that?" I asked. _

_Leaf smirked. "Because he likes you. You know 'like like'." _

_"Like I'll ever like her. She eats more than a fat kid," Drew said trying to hide his blush._

_"And like I'll ever like someone as arrogant like him. Not to mention a Grasshead," I retorted._

_After, it went downhill and we just started arguing and walking with Gary and Leaf. _

I sighed. At least Leaf is having a good time. Of course she would be having a good time. It's so obvious she and Gary like each other.

**Normal POV:**

"Ok. Now to wrap this whole tour thing up, we'll show you two somewhere no one know about," Gary said.

Leaf and May nodded and followed Drew and Gary. Not long after, they reached a beautiful garden filled with different kind of flowers like lilies, tulips, daisies, sunflowers, orchid, and May's favorite, roses. May was amazed at what she was seeing. She felt as if she was in heaven and that she could live there.

"Wow...this place is so beautiful," May said, amazed by the beauty in front of her eyes.

Drew noticed this and secretly smiled to himself. Not a smirk, but a smile. Instead of saying anything, he just stared at her without her knowing. May was walking around the roses part and was just amazed at what she was seeing. Drew followed her. Leaf and Gary thought it would be a good moment for them, so they secretly left them and went to see the lilies.

"Do you guys take care of these flowers?" May asked.

"Well, since this place is all technology, robots do most of them but I come here frequently to take care of it myself," Drew answered.

May went back to looking at the roses and Drew decided to start a conversation. "Do you like roses?"

May nodded. "They're my favorite. What about you?"

Drew flicked his hair. "I like looking at them. They're beautiful...just like you," Drew said saying the last part to himself.

May noticed. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing important," Drew lied.

May saw through it though, but didn't do anything about it, so she just went back to walking around the roses. Drew picked a rose, without thorns, and followed May hoping to give her the rose later.

**With Leaf and Gary:**

**Gary's POV:**

After Leaf and I left, we decided to walk around the lilies area. We didn't know why, but we just wandered off there. While we walked, we told each other more about us. I told her about how my grandfather is the famous Professor Oak and, to my surprise, she didn't turn all fangirl on me. That was the one thing that I admired the most about her throughout the whole tour.

"You know, you're the only person that didn't go fangirl on me so far with my grandfather thing," I confessed.

"Of course not. I don't know the guy so well, so I don't really care." I smiled at her.

She looked up at me and noticed. "Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"You're different."

She looked confused. "A good different?"

"Yeah. You're not afraid to speak what's on your mind. I like that about you."

She smiled. "If you're trying to tell me you like me, I like you too."

I stood there shocked at what she said. I never thought that she would like me, but she does. I didn't even know that's what it meant between the lines, but she knew and just said it like that. While I was lost in thought, Leaf walked ahead of me which snapped me out of my thoughts. I quickly ran up to her.

"You like me?"

She nodded. "Surprised huh? I rarely fall for guys because they always try so hard to impress me, but you're different. I can tell that you are just yourself. I mean, you're not afraid to tell me these things. That's why I like you."

It took me a while to come back to earth,but I came back and I was just happy that she likes me. I hesitated, but I held her hand and she didn't mind. I liked it.

**Back to May and Drew:**

**Normal POV:**

"You've been quiet. What happened to you? Usually you would be your arrogant self," May teased after noticing Drew has been quiet.

"Did you wanted me to call you fat?" he asked.

May shook her head. "It's just you're quiet, so just making sure if you're alright."

"Thanks for your concern," he said.

"So why are you arrogant?" May asked trying to start a conversation.

Drew thought for a while before answering May. "It's not exactly my thing but, I'm sure though, being arrogant to you is pretty entertaining."

"What is that suppose to mean?" May asked trying to be calm.

Drew flicked his hair. "You get mad and it just makes it more fun. That is what I mean."

May was about to say something until he spoke again. "And you look cute when you're mad." It made her blush in deep scarlet and she couldn't hide it anymore.

Suddenly, Leaf and Gary appeared. "C'mon May,we have to go now. It's getting late and I think your mom is going to call any minute."

May broke off from her trance and finally spoke. "Oh alright. C'mon then."

The group left the garden and Drew and Gary walked them home. After 15 minutes, they got to May's and Leaf's house.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow Leaf?" Gary asked with pleading eyes hoping Leaf will say 'yes.'

Leaf faked a thinking pose. "Hmm, I dunno. Maybe I should maybe I shouldn't." Leaf looked at him before going on. He looked slightly disappointed. "I'm just kidding. I would love to hang out with you tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek before going towards the front door waiting for May.

While Leaf and Gary were having their talk, May and Drew talked.

"So, did you really mean I was pretty when I was mad?" May asked still blushing from before.

Drew smirked. "What do you think?"

"Is it no then?"

Drew tossed May the rose he was holding in the garden. May caught it easily. "You'll find out tomorrow." He then walked away with Gary leaving May standing there with scarlet red on her face. She was so lost in thought, she forgot Leaf was waiting for her.

"C'mon May, let's go in now." Leaf said from the door.

May started walking to the door and went inside the house. They were met by Caroline.

"How was it exploring the city today?" she asked cheerfully.

A grin appeared on Leaf's face. "It was great. I had fun and I think May too."

Caroline looked at May. Her blush disappeared. "Did you have fun May?"

May looked at the rose in her hand. "Yeah. I'm going up to my room now."

Leaf followed and when they were upstairs she let out her question. "You like Drew don't you?"

Again, the blush slowly crept upon her face. She smiled.

"Well, he's not that bad.."

* * *

**Yay. What did you think? Good,Bad,Okay? Please leave a review on it because it makes me happy that people read my stories and like it. Again,I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Spanish got me down and so is math. I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**Again please review.**


End file.
